hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
China
China, officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a unitary one-party socialist republic located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country and the third or fourth-largest country by area. Governed by the Communist Party of China, China is the world's second-largest economy and has the world's largest standing army. China has been characterized as a potential superpower, mainly because of its massive population, economy, and military. The Chinese special administrative region of Hong Kong appears in the Hitman series as the home of triad leader Lee Hong, one of the first targets of Agent 47 under the ICA History Regarded as one of the world's first civilizations, China's history is marked by multiple dynasties, beginning with the semi-mythical Xia dynasty in 2100 BCE, followed by Shang, Zhou and Qin, which reunited China by defeating warring kingdoms in 221 BCE. Following a widespread civil war, the Han dynasty rose to power. The Han and their successors, Tang and Song dynasties improved the Chinese economy, technology, and culture. In 1271, the Mongol leader Kublai Khan established the Yuan dynasty which conquered the last remnant of the Song in 1279. The Yuans were overthrown by the Ming dynasty, which led China through a golden age. The succeeding Manchu Qing dynasty began in 1644 lasting until 1912 when the Xinhai Revolution ended the dynasty. The newly established the Republic of China was dominated by the Nationalist Kuomintang party, led by Chiang Kai-shek. Kuomintang engaged in a civil war against the Communist Party of China until the advent of World War II, which forced an uneasy alliance between both sides. During World War II, China faced extreme casualties, primarily due to the Japanese empire, but emerged as a war-ravaged and financially drained victor after the war. The resumed Civil War ended in 1949 with the Kuomintang retreating to Taiwan and the Communist Party, in control of most of mainland China, the establishing the People's Republic of China. Under its chairman Mao Zedong, China developed an independent industrial system, heavily centralized economy and its own nuclear weapons. After Mao's death, Deng Xiaoping took power in 1978 and instituted significant economic reforms marking China's transition from a planned economy to a mixed economy with an increasingly open-market environment. These resulted in massive economic growth in the following decades, despite the late-2000s recession, but political control remained tight. However, the growth also severely impacted the country's resources and environment and caused major social displacement, though living standards continued to improve rapidly In Hitman series After serving in the French Foreign Legion in Vietnam for five years, Lee Hong returned to Hong Kong and quickly gained control of his gang, the Red Dragon triad by poisoning his own uncle. By the 1970s, Hong had become one of the most powerful people in the city's criminal underground. Like his FFL comrades, Lee Hong had also been supporting German scientist, Dr. Ort-Meyer in his research on human cloning, expecting an army of superhuman clones in return. However, with the passage of time and apparently low results, his and his friends' relations with Ort-Meyer turned sour. By 1999, Hong and his friends had pulled their funding from Ort-Meyer's project, demanding results. Unbeknownst to them, Ort-Meyer had intentionally released one of his clones, Subject 47, to take out Hong and his friends by allowing 47 to become a professional hitman. As part of the International Contract Agency, 47 was sent on a contract (anonymously assigned by Ort-Meyer) to kill Hong as one of his first targets. Given Hong's extreme power and grip over the city, ICA devised an intricate plan to destroy the Red Dragon Triad externally, subsequently weakening Lee Hong's influence over the Hong Kong mob and authorities, allowing Agent 47's escape following the hit. Agent 47 began setting the plan in motion by killing a Red Dragon negotiator during a peace meeting with the Blue Lotus Triad, apparently making Blue Lotus seem responsible for the murder. The Blue Lotus, trying for a peace truce and to explain their innocence, came in high numbers to Lee Hong's Headquarters, the Wang Fou Restaurant. Agent 47 intercepted this meeting as well and massacred the entire Blue Lotus delegation, bringing the two triads on the brink of an all-out gang war. The police, who were on Lee Hong's payroll, intervened to preserve the peace by setting a meeting with the Hong Kong Chief of Police himself participating in the negotiations. Agent 47 murdered the chief and the Blue Lotus negotiator while making it seem like the Red Dragon Triad was behind the act, finally severing Lee Hong's ties with the authorities and halting Lee Hong's influence. With the Red Dragon Triad weakened, Lee Hong was finally in a vulnerable enough position, allowing Agent 47 to engage and steal a Jade Figurine from the triad's headquarters too, as losing the figurine would prevent anyone from regaining the triad's control and send it into anarchy. Jade Figurine was locked behind one of the various safes in Hong's restaurant. Agent 47 acquired the safe combination from Lei Ling, a prostitute working in Hong's brothel, in exchange for helping her escape, and learned the safe's location from a captured CIA agent named Smith. After figurine's theft and Hong's murder, 47 escaped Hong Kong unscathed, on Hong's speedboat. The loss of Jade Figurine not only damaged triad's morale, but also prevented anyone from gaining a legitimate control over the triad. Due to internal troubles, anarchy and external bad relations with their fellow triads, it can be assumed that shortly after Hong's death, the Red Dragon triad crippled and lost its power over the city. Missions ''Hitman: Codename 47 * Kowloon Triads in Gang War * Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant * The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant * The Lee Hong Assassination Hitman: Contracts'' * Slaying a Dragon * The Wang Fou Incident * The Seafood Massacre * The Lee Hong Assassination Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Hitman: Codename 47 locations Category:Hitman: Contracts locations